


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven minutes in heaven that ends in giggle fits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by ivenclaire.

Jun’s wings are fluffy and white. Well, all their wings are, but Jun’s are a little whiter and a little fluffier that Toma just wants to dig his fingers into them, feel the feathers and the alluring warmth. It’s not like he hasn’t touched any wings before now, he has a pretty fine pair attached to himself after all, but it’s different when it’s someone else’s.

A giggle forms in his throat, tickles him there and the more he tries to suppress it, the more it just wants out. He tries to concentrate more on the softness beneath his fingertips, concentrate on this feeling alone as he can’t see anything in the darkness. Jun’s wings are so soft that Toma blushes.

“You are touching my hair,” Jun complains. It’s the first word they exchanged with each other after five minutes of absolute silence in the dark. Only two more minutes to go, Toma thinks, and feels a little sad. He lets his hands roam a little further.

“What you are touching now is not my wings either!”

Toma blinks, tries to focus more until he realizes that his fingers aren’t wandering over fluffy feathers but over soft skin.

He can’t help it anymore! Glad that his thoughts only belong to him, he curses inwardly because the stupid little giggle starts tickling him again, teases him, pulls at his throat almost painfully, until he has to let it out. He can’t help it!

It comes out a little suppressed though, like a hiccup at first, but soon there is another one, much clearer now. And another. Until his body is shaking and he just clutches his fingers around whatever he can grasp from Jun.

“Again, not my wings.” Jun scolds but his voice is cracking slightly, sounding a little faint.

There is a knock at the door suddenly and they can hear Sho’s voice outside. “7 minutes are over. Are you – eh – amidst of something important? Or can I and Masaki swap with you now?”

Toma catches his breath and by the way Jun tenses up, he apparently does too. But there is no avoiding it. Soon, they both burst into little giggles and laugh. Somewhere far away, he can hear how Sho grumbles but Toma couldn’t care less. He will probably need to apologize to Sho later because he is so annoying when he is pissed. But right now, he just wants to enjoy the moment of Jun’s wings tickling his nose and their laughs filling the room.


End file.
